Catch me
by MusicHerself
Summary: one-shot of pointless fluff. Elsa and Astrid love each other and go flying with each other. Ends with a kiss. Elstrid. Complete.


"Hey does anyone know where Astrid went?" Hiccup asked. His friends shook their heads.

"She's probably with Elsa again. I haven't seen their dragons either." Fishlegs explained. Hiccup huffed.

Snotlout smirked. "Jealous Hic?"

Hiccup huffed again. "No!" They hadn't gone out yet, but Hiccup was about to become chief, he'd like Astrid at his side. Sadly, a new viking came and took Astrid without even knowing it.

She was blonde and tall. Beauty must have been in her name. Or it would have been if her parents had known she'd grow to be such a woman. But her name, was

Elsa.

* * *

><p>"Astrid!" Elsa yelled. Her blonde hair flew behind her even though it was held loosely by a braid. Her bangs flew everywhere but her face. She leaned forward and down on her light blue deadly nadder, a simple command of telling her to go down. She flew under a rock arch as she chased the beach blonde in front of her. The blonde was on a darker deadly nadder. Her hair also flying behind her. Only her hair had more of a design to it. Astrid looked back at Elsa and laughed. Elsa shook her head and bent her knees, and leaned her butt back and down. "Come on Spitfire." She said to her dragon. Silently she rose above the clouds and out of sight.<p>

"Elsa! You doing good back there?" Astrid didn't bother to look back. "Elsa?" She yelled, her smile fading when she heard no response. "Stormfly wait." Her nadder slowed as Astrid looked around. The blonde was no where in sight. "ELSA!" She panicked. Twisting and turning the most she could to look around.

Elsa flew down & out of the clouds far ahead of Astrid. "Come on slowpoke!" She yelled.

Astrid grinned and leaned forward with Stormfly.

Astrid easily caught up with Elsa. They laughed and stared at each other as they flew. They dragons spinning them in the air or dipping down suddenly.

* * *

><p>"You're hair is a mess." Astrid teased ruffling Elsa's bangs.<p>

Elsa gasped and pushed her leg. "You know it's supposed to look like that!" Elsa fought.

Astrid laughed at the girl's pout. She sat down closer to the blonde on the soft grass, leaning back of her arms. Elsa pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before leaning on to Astrid. They were sitting near the edge of a cliff while watching the sun set. Their dragons snuggled in a ball together.

Elsa sighed. "How are you and Hiccup?" She asked.

Astrid shook her head. "There's nothing to tell." She replied. "What about you and Fishlegs."

"That's a stupid question. You know that won't happen."

Astrid smiled and kissed the top of Elsa's head. "Then why ask me a question just as stupid?"

Elsa smiled and kissed Astrid on the cheek. "I never meant to be stupid."

"I never said you were stupid."

"You implied it."

"I did not!" Astrid turned to Elsa while crossing her legs. Elsa did the same. Astrid held both of Elsa hands. "Do honestly think I'd be so stupid?"

Elsa shrugged. "You could surprise me."

Astrid laughed while shaking her head. "You always surprise me." Their laughs died into silence as they stared into each other's eyes.

~~~L~~~

It was soft. Their second kiss. The first had been with Astrid's confession of love. She was so red and flustered that instead of finishing her sentence she grabbed Elsa's face and slammed their lips together.

This was different. It was more sure of it's self. They both knew they wanted this kiss just as much as their partner.

It took Astrid a few seconds to open her eyes when Elsa pulled away. Elsa giggled. "Still dreaming?" She asked. Astrid nodded as Elsa got up. "Well I have my own fantasy." She ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped off.

Astrid's eyes widened and she stumbled to get up and run to the edge. Just as she gripped the edge Spitfire shot up in front of her, causing Astrid to fall back.

She saw Elsa perched neatly on top of her dragon. "EXAMPLE A!" Astrid yelled to her. Elsa rolled her eyes and beckoned for her to follow.

With a grin plastered on her face. Astrid jumped onto Stormfly and returned with her to berk.

* * *

><p>I hoped you guys like it! My tumblr is QueenElsaofSarcasm. I will start to write drabbles there. BYE!<p>

~Music


End file.
